


The Misadventures of an Amateur

by IrishHooters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, More characters as it goes on, Porn Star Levi, Porn With Plot, Rivaille - Freeform, Slutty Eren, Sorry Not Sorry, Stage Names, idek, like some plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishHooters/pseuds/IrishHooters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is an up and coming (pun intended) porn star in the gay (and fujoshi cough) community. Usually nicknamed 'The Natural' by fans of his amateur work, Eren has caught the eye of producers and is about to star in his very first professional porno with a renowned star and personal idol, Levi-- stage named Rivaille...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Natural is Actually a Klutz

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something no one asked for! I don't know how long it'll be but I just couldn't help myself. I needed Slutty!Eren in my life and dammit I'm gonna get it. Hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
> Special thanks to [this lovely Lad](http://www.cliveboyblue.tumblr.com) for inspiring this shameless garbage.

_"Ah! Ohh...fuck! Nnn, you're so. Fucking. Good!"_ a nameless blond man moaned, punctuating his words every time the man above him pounded into him. His hair was being pulled back, his body was bent almost unnaturally over a chair as he was screwed to speechlessness by a man Eren was about to be _very_ acquainted with in less than an hour. 

Eren adjusted the earbud in his ear as he brought the cell phone closer to his uniquely jade eyes, he had to study the scene as thoroughly as possible. His first famous co-star was very particular when it came to his partners and the brunet was avid about living up to Rivaille's expectations, this was basically Eren's dream come to life, after all. He couldn't fuck this up!--

"Kiddo, are you so impatient you can't wait for him in the flesh? Or are you a voyeur, too?" Rivaille's agent, Hanji Zoe grinned over Eren's shoulder, successfully causing the brunet to jump in his seat and turn towards them.

"I-I'm just studying! I'm nervous!" Eren admitted as he dropped his phone to his lap, proof of his nervousness in his bouncing knee.

Zoe laughed, slapping a hand against Eren's shoulder before offering him a thumbs up. "You'll be _fine,_ Eren _The Natural!_ Trust me. I set this up, personally, so don't worry. It's going to be fun!" They chirped and gave the twenty-two year old a pat on the head before going out the door that lead out of Eren's temporary dressing room. 

Eren watched the eccentric agent leave, a sigh passing through his lips before glancing down at the paused screen in his lap. It was a camera's view over the blond's shoulder of Rivaille staring right into the camera lens, Eren felt like he was peering through him and the brunet shivered before pressing the phone off and removing the bud in his ear. 

_Deep breath..._

He slid from his seat and stared into the mirror in front of himself, the khaki shorts he wore too small to be considered mens clothing but the certainly showed off his ample ass. The outline of his half hard manhood left nothing to the imagination but he supposed that was the whole point of the industry. He straightened his tie and white button up and nodded at his reflection. 

"Just do as you always do..." he murmured to himself before turning away and out of his dressing room, heading towards the site with more confidence than he felt. He exchanged greetings with a few people he passed by, the majority being part of the crew and that left Eren in some awe. 

"Mr. Natural! Here, come this way!" a voice called out to him that he wasn't familiar with. Eren looked around until he settled on a smiling blond, waving at him and he walked over.

"Um, hello," Eren greeted with a nod of his head, his tone questioning as he looked down at the shorter man. The blond chuckled before extending a hand to Eren.

"I'm Armin, your makeup pro," he introduced himself when Eren took his hand to shake. 

"Oh, sorry, I forgot people get makeup done for them..." the brunet drifted off before putting on a smile. "I'm Eren. I prefer that to the silly nickname," he admitted, letting his hand fall to his side. 

Armin nodded, "Alright, Eren. Ready to put your face on?" he asked as he gestured to the chair behind him, a little, mobile vanity mirror in front of it with a table full of makeup and brushes. 

"As I'll ever be," Eren chuckled softly, walking over to the chair to sit in. He relaxed his face while Armin worked, finding it easy to talk with the friendly blond in the meantime. They spoke about nonsensical things like recent weather and favorite music and movies.

"I actually became a makeup artist to travel around," Armin stated as he put a brush back on the table in favor of a larger one, dusting Eren's entire face with it to set the makeup. "I do like making others beautiful, but I love seeing all the beautiful things the world has to offer. It's very inspiring to me," he smiled brightly as his blue eyes beamed. The feeling infectious to Eren as he grinned back when Armin put the brush down and put his hands together. "All finished! It isn't anything major, but I wanted to enhance your eyes. They are very unique!"

Eren leaned forward to look in the mirror, his eyes did look more vibrant than usual. "Thank you, Armin. You're talented," he complimented as he stood up and offered his hand to him. "I hope we become friends," he admitted with a little blush. Eren wasn't good at making friends, either because of his choice in career or just because of his attitude but Armin intrigued him. 

Armin took his hand with both hands and shook it with another bright smile, "I'd like that, a lot! Good luck, Eren!" The two laughed before Eren moved away, waving back at Armin as he walked to the set with a lighter feel in his steps. 

For a moment, Eren had no cares. Until his foot was caught under a bundle of cords and he staggered forward, arms flailing in a futile attempt to keep his balance. His eyes squeezed shut, preparing for contact with the concrete before he was stopped short to his knees and instantly wrapped his arms around whatever, or whoever, saved him from busting his face. 

"Eager to start? The cameras aren't even rolling yet, you piece of shit," a deep voice mused haughtily, causing Eren to look up from his position. A rather provocative position that consisted of Eren's face staring straight at Rivaille's slack-covered crotch and his arms snaked around his muscled thighs. Steel-blue eyes pierced Eren's jade as his face reddened as humanly possible, his body temporarily useless as he froze. 

"Oh, fuck me..." Eren choked in agony and embarrassment.

Rivaille rose a brow before smirking full of suggestion, "I intend to, kid. Just not for free."


	2. Hello, Mr. Milkman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eren's first production time! And it goes just about as good as the brunet thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just shameless smut. I regret nothing. Though I hope that the word milk will make you giggle like a girl for the next few days now. 
> 
> Also the views the first chapter received warmed me up so much! Thank you all that took time to read it~ I hope I don't disappoint!

Eren bounced on the balls of his feet as he stared down the prop door, his own prop gripped tightly in his hand. He was just minutes away from his first professional production, just _a few feet away_ from the man he just made a complete ass of himself in front of. 

The brunet blushed hotly, it could have been someone else, literally _anyone_ else and he wouldn't have cared. He would have just grinned suggestively, made a crude comment and got up without a care. But, no, it had to be the one man he idolized and now he was about to face him again with cameras recording his every move and word. 

"Ten seconds to recording! Everyone get in your places, I want this done in one go!" the director exclaimed with a clap of his hands, the sound echoing off the walls and Eren automatically stiffened. 

_Calm down, calm down! Just pretend you're roleplaying with Jean or something..._

Eren shook his head hard once, twice, then put a smile on just as the camera's turned on to him...

His free hand rose up to the door, it curling into a loose fist before he knocked on the wood and dropped it to his side as he waited for a response. He counted a number of five heartbeats before the door swung open, revealing his co-star looking as if he was in the middle of taking off his work suit; donning a pair of dark slacks, a white button up and a tie that had been pulled out of its perfect knot and hung low around his neck. Eren resisted the urge to lick his lips as his gaze travelled down to the patch of skin revealed to him that was usually covered by the first two buttons of Rivaille's shirt. Instead, he smiled brightly and brought his prop of fake milk jars up into view. 

"Milkman delivery!" he chirped, "Good morning, Mr. Johnsson." 

Rivaille leaned on the doorframe, giving the milkman a slow once over before he licked the expanse of his bottom lip. "G'morning..." he drawled as he moved to the side to let the younger man inside, closing the door behind him. He locked it with a slow turn of his wrist before following the brunet into the kitchen. 

_Crap, I'm too aware of him._ Eren gulped quietly, his body stiff in ways it shouldn't be as he walked over to the fridge. He glanced at Rivaille from over his shoulder, man staring blatantly at his rear as he rubbed his chin with his hand in a thoughtful manner. The obvious ogling struck a chord deep in the novice, causing him to smirk a bit as he opened the refrigerator and bent at his waist. He dropped his prop to the floor before he began to place the jars in the fridge, waiting to hear Rivaille's next line. 

"I apologize for not leaving the empty jars outside for you. My... _wife_ doesn't like it. Thinks some kids might try playing with them and get hurt," Rivaille mused as if the idea was ridiculous to him. Slowly, he stepped forward until he was only a few inches from rubbing his groin against Eren's ass. Instead, he lifted a hand to rest on the small of the brunet's back as he leaned over. "She doesn't like anything these days," he added in a lower octave, his hand sliding over to grip a hip. 

Eren's bottom lip slipped in between his teeth as he looked over his shoulder, Rivaille's gaze piercing him with their lust. "T-That's no good," he breathed, his brain threatening to scatter the rest of his lines as the older man touched him. Luckily for him, the majority of his lines consisted of moans and generic go-tos. 

"No, it isn't," Rivaille agreed as he brought Eren's ass close, his hard-on pressed against it and he hummed appreciatively. He suppressed a grin when he heard Eren gasp in surprise and gave his hips a little, experimental rock. Eren's grip on the fridge door tightened as he let out a shaky breath, earning him another slow rut against his ass. "You thirsty for some milk, baby?" he asked huskily, his free hand moving to unfastened his pants. 

_Fuck yes. Are you joking?_ "Y-Yes, I'm very thirsty," Eren replied as he slowly began to lower into a crouch, closing the door before turning to face the man who already had his cock in his hand. And Eren had to admit, seeing it in real life versus television, computer, and cell phone screens barely compared. The brunet looked up into Rivaille's eyes and fought a blush from creeping up his face, the position had him thinking back to their meeting and the man's expression told him that he was recalling the same exact thing. 

_Bastard..._

Eren scooted forward on his knees as he licked his lips provocatively, leaving his mouth open for Rivaille to slide the head of his cock in its wonderful heat. The brunet's hands fisted against his knees and he fought to keep his eyes half-lidded rather than closed. He watched the thick member gradually begin to invade the entrance he provided, a low hum coming from his throat as if to welcome the dick in his mouth. 

Rivaille gritted his teeth, his hand tangling itself in Eren's hair when the younger man took him down to the base without so much as a gag. The brat was good, for an amateur. "Good boy," he praised before he started to thrust his hips melodically, his steely gaze never wavering from the brunet's face. A dribble of saliva escaped from Eren's lips in the midst of it all and Rivaille swiped his thumb across it, smearing it on his cheek before trailing back to slip his finger in his mouth as well. 

As Eren felt his lips be stretched even further he realized how truly surreal this all was. He was giving a very famous porn star a blow job right now and the undeniable truth of that fact was staring them down in form of camera lenses. Idly, the brunet wondered why he was so comfortable with such a thing, he always had been. It made him happy and gave his life some meaning while he simultaneously got other people off. And he was damned good at it. 

A particularly rough thrust brought Eren back to the present, his hands flying to Rivaille's hips as he resisted the urge to pull away but couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the man before him. Rivaille returned the look, silently telling the brat to keep his attention where it very well should be as he built up his release. 

Suddenly his rocking hips ceased as he put both of his hands on Eren's head, signalling for him to start moving it as he smirked, "If you want my _milk_ you have to work for it," he informed, the word rolling off his tongue like silk. 

_Was that the right line?_

He hadn't recalled such a supercilious response in the script. Now that he thought of it, he wasn't supposed to stop his movements, either. He glanced up at the older man before realizing what he was doing.

He was challenging him. 

An interesting gleam passed through Eren's jade irises as his head pulled back so only the tip rested in his mouth. He licked greedily at Rivaille's urethra, tasting the precum that had settled there as he spread it around the head and sucked harshly for a few seconds before taking his arousal deeper in his throat. He felt the man twitch and tighten his hold on his hair while he bobbed his head. 

Eren smirked to himself as he repeated his movements in a different order and reached one hand down to play with the older man's balls, giving them a squeeze whenever he took him deeply. He heard Rivaille groan a second before come began to fill his mouth, catching him slightly off guard and made him pull back before the man finished. Come splattered on his face and slid down his chin when he looked back up at the man, his mouth still open as he panted and caught his breath. 

"You look so good with my milk on your face," the older man smirked, swiping some of the evidence on his thumb before pushing it into Eren's mouth with two other fingers. 

The brunet sucked obediently at the digits until Rivaille drew them back out in favor of pulling Eren off his knees and pushing him up against the nearby table. Eren gripped the wood with both hands as Rivaille made quick work of his shorts, tugging them down to reveal the youngers heavy arousal. 

Rivaille licked his lips as his hands slid under Eren's thighs, forcing the brunet to lay back on the table while the man spread his legs wide, inspecting his hole with interest. "You want it here, too, don't you? I can see it twitching for my cock," he grinned wickedly, his slicked fingers dropping down to Eren's entrance. 

Eren did nothing but nod quickly, tugging at his own shirt for a better view. "Please give me your milk, Mr. Johnsson. I need it so badly!" he cried and arched once he felt two fingers plunge inside of him. He let out a long moan and placed a hand over his mouth, his tongue licking at his own fingers as he watched the man prepare him with earnest. The hand behind his knee tightened its hold before pushing his thigh closer to his own chest, causing him to clench around the fingers pumping inside and he moaned again. 

"Are you ready for me, baby? I'll fill you up so good," Rivaille panted as his digits retreated, taking himself in hand to align with Eren's aching hole. 

"Yes, yes, take me!" Eren exclaimed with a wiggle of his ass. It felt so good. Too damn good. Eren was close to forgetting they were shooting a scene for others to jack off to and once he felt Rivaille push himself in his brain successfully scattered while stars danced behind his eyes. 

Rivaille fucked him slowly, finding a suitable rhythm while his free hand explored all it could touch besides the brunet's dripping cock. It drove Eren absolutely mad. He turned his head to the side as his hands remained clenched on either sides of it. His mouth remained perpetually open as he moaned every time the man filled him. It felt like it'd never end, he wanted to scream at Rivaille to move faster, to take him harder but he couldn't. So he endured it until Rivaille gripped both of his legs, spreading them as far as possible before he began to pound harshly into him. 

"Oh, _God,_ you feel so good!" Eren sobbed in sex-crazed bliss, his member bouncing against his taut abdomen with each slap of skin. The brunet braced himself on his elbows, he wanted to watch himself be thoroughly screwed out of his senses. "I'm gonna cum," he panted as he felt himself squeeze Rivaille with urgency. 

The man let out a strangled groan and lost control of his hips, pistoning wildly enough to make the table scratch against the ugly linoleum floor. He hung onto the edge of his second orgasm, waiting for Eren to say his line. When it hadn't come, Rivaille dug his fingers into the flesh of the novices thighs insistently.

Eren jerked at the sensation and opened his mouth immediately, "Fill me with your milk! Give me all your delicious milk!" 

With that, Rivaille did as Eren wanted and gave one final thrust of his hips before spending himself deep inside the withering brunet, the youngers come spilling out in ribbons on his stomach. Rivaille waited for both of them to quit convulsing before pulling out with a grunt. 

He gazed down at his co-star, his back flat on the tabletop as his chest heaved from exertion. 

"Alright, cut!" the director exclaimed, the camera's shutting off in response. "Wrap that up and send it to my creepy uncle, that was perfect! Good job you two, especially you, new guy. Guess they don't call you _The Natural_ for nothing," he barked a laugh as Eren slowly rose up to sit, flinching as some of Rivaille's release seeped out of him. 

"Uh, thank you..." he trailed off, taking the robe and towel an assistant handed to him when he stood up, thanking them as well. He wiped off his stomach and face before putting the robe on, meeting Rivaille's gaze after the man situated his own self. He had to say something. Something professional.

The moment Eren opened his mouth he immediately closed it when the older man glared absolute death at the brunet. The binding stare had Eren backed up against the table, his ability to breathe felt as if it shortened to nothing as Rivaille stepped into his personal space. And even though he was scared shitless, the novice couldn't help but notice the man was a few good inches shorter than him...but that meant jackshit when he felt about an inch tall now. 

"You nearly forgot your line, you shitty brat," he growled low, so low that only Eren could hear him. Though, he may as well have been yelling directly in Eren's ear, with how he flinched. "If you can't handle a few — easy to remember — words while you're being fucked, you're in the wrong profession," he snarled before turning to leave Eren in a wordless, frightened awe.

_Well, shit..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd work. Forgive any grammatical errors! Kudos and comments are very appreciated and keeps me going!

**Author's Note:**

> There's the first little taste of what to expect here. I'm going to try and keep chapters sort of...short (around 2,000+ as it goes on) just because I suck at updates and if I'm not pressured to write extensively, I'll post quicker. Thanks for taking time to read! 
> 
> This is unbeta'd work!


End file.
